We walk in Harmony
by highsteptohell
Summary: Genji thought college was a way out. ( AU. Genyatta, mentions of McHanzo, BunnyRibbit and various other ships. )


**Authors Note** : I don't actually know what this is, but I really wanted to write it. I've recently got into playing Overwatch on Console, and if you wanna play with me sometime, feel free to hit me up on PS4. It's CaitlinK95. Also, mentions of Human!Zenyatta and Human!Bastion. This is super AU. So, Omnics are Fuckin' humans. End of.

- _ **deathiswhimsicaltoday**_ -

Genji Shimada had thought college would've been an easy get out for him. Computer Game design, something his father absolutely hated the idea, was something he'd been interested in, but as he settled into his dorm room, something felt completely out of place. Genji had spent far too long away from his family. He'd been staying with his friend, Hana. She'd been determined to keep him away from the man he called his father. Her boyfriend, a local DJ (Genji enjoyed watching him play. He was incredibly energetic) had also helped out, but being separated? It was like his family was going to come straight back to bite him in his ass. He didn't like talking about his father. After everything he'd done, ignoring him for his older brother, had been the final straw. Genji's thoughts had been broken by the gentle push on his door, and a smooth voice speaking up

"Wonderful! This is… quaint."

Ah, this had to be his room mate. Zenyatta, as he'd found out later on, had transferred from Nepal, his family had been military based. Nepal, their last home. The first thing that Genji had noticed was his lack of hair, the few dots on his head had made it stand out. The younger Shimada was curious, and within hours - he'd found himself finding the boys company interesting "All I ask, really. Is that when I am meditating - you leave me to it." Ah, he was one of those, but Genji nodded. He had a year of this, he had to keep somewhat friendly with his room mate. There had been far too much going on, that on the vibration of his phone, Genji jumped

"You almost shit yourself, my friend."

"C'mon, Zen. I got into listening to you talk about Nepal" But he laughed, pulling the phone to his ear and sighing at the obvious greeting from his stingy brother. Hanzo was the kind of person that would constantly look down on him for who he was. He didn't give a shit about the business. He would rather give his money to an arcade or a bar, than to a group of murderers that lined in his family's clan. It was ridiculous, but Genji didn't even get the chance to talk before Hanzo spoke up "Ah, you answered. Father just wanted to me to tell you that you wont be able to reach him in the next few days. He's going away for business. Your care package will be there soon."

"Nice to talk to you too, Hanzo."

"I must go." Of course, he didn't care how he was doing "I will call you tomorrow." The phone was slammed down onto his bedside table, which caught Zenyatta's attention. His head tilted, and the boy dropped next to his new friend. Genji's attention was caught, a hand pressing on his friends shoulder. "You know, my siblings were the same. My brother, Mondatta. He was full of himself. It seems we share that in common." How easy it seemed, to talk to Zenyatta. He was so different to far too many people that he'd come across. It was interesting, really. He'd found more comfort in a complete stranger than anyone else he knew. Genji hummed, tossing his suitcase onto his bed and smiling

"Fuck him. C'mon. I've gotta go find my classes."

-breakindahabeet-

Although computer game design was his major, his minor was something he was more interested in History was an interesting subject, and Genji had wanted to pick it up. His teacher, though - was one of those people that Genji hated. McCree. He'd told the students to call him Jesse, and the way he held himself - the arrogance that he held himself with. Fuck, it was irritating. He hadn't really bothered paying attention to him when he came over. Genji had been interested, but when it came down to it, the teacher was the prime reason he didn't want to be here "Mr. Shimada, is it?"

Zenyatta's hand lashed out, and hit at his friend

"Hm?" Earphones out and Genji gave a typical Shimada death stare towards the man in front of him. Could he just not continue reading from his book? He wasn't doing too much when it came down to it, but the teacher spoke up "I know your brother. Hanzo's a pretty cool guy."

-breakbreakbreak-

"He knows my brother!"

They were out for lunch on the first day. Hana had invited Genji and his new friend for lunch, and the chatter had gone towards the revelation. Hana, who had been too busy tucking into the rice that Lucio had brought scoffed. Everyone knew the Shimada's, but for the love of god - why would the greasy wannabe cowboy be friends with him? Genji gave a gentle frown, spooning some food into his mouth before sighing. This wasn't worth talking about. Hanzo wasn't worth talking about. He'd come here to forget about that piece of shit - not dwindle on it., but when Hana grabbed at his arm and pulled him towards the counter of the restaurant, he was completely guffawed as she began to talk

"So - Zenyatta's cute. How about we go on a double date? You know, I'm completely cool with doing religious stuff. He told me his family follows Shambali rules! That's so fucking cool!"

But that wasn't what he was open mouthed about. In the restaurant, behind them at the counter. The same tuft of grey hair, beard and pompous attitude that his brother held was behind him. Hanzo was here. Hanzo was fucking here, and he wasn't supposed to be.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school, Brother?"

Shit.

Authors note: I really don't have any idea what this is. I know where I want it to go, but. EHHHHH. Idk if I'm gonna continue it.


End file.
